Wire conveyor belts have been in the market for many years. Wire conveyor belts are ideal for material handling, cooking, icing, slicing breading, cooling, filling, inspecting, and packing of products like breads, rolls, buns, donuts, confections, cakes, pies, pastries, light loads of meat, seafood, poultry, and processed products. They are also excellent for light-duty applications in metalworking and other industries. The simple, open design of wire conveyor belts provides efficient operation with minimum maintenance and easy cleanup to meet sanitation requirements.
It has been found in some instances, however, that the rods of a wire conveyor belt can leave a mark on the product that runs on top of the belt. The markings may become even more prominent if the product is heated while it is on the belt or put under pressure, or if the product being conveyed is naturally soft or pliable. Since product appearance is an important part of any mass produced food item, the marking can be a barrier to the use of a wire conveyor belt to carry a product that has traditionally not been in contact with a belt and has a smooth surface.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the marketplace for a conveyor belt having a smooth product support surface that will not mark product being conveyed, even when heated.